<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starhawk by Sleepy_Dimorphodon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714043">Starhawk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon'>Sleepy_Dimorphodon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ended up staying up all night thanks to ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starhawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>He had woken up alone. He stepped out of the stasis pod with a yawn and stretched his arms over his helm, flaring and fluttering the long slender wings on his back. He looked down the hall with curious yellow optics. It was dark, the walls colored in deep purple and blue teardrop patterns, small pale blue diamonds connecting at the corners as gold outlined the simple shapes. It was nice.</p>
<p>Starhawk stepped over to the nearest window, the glass was clear at the center, but the border was textured like water. The newborn stared out into the stars and suns, taking in the breathtaking view of the universe. So still and beautiful from a far distance.</p>
<p>He took in a deep, relaxing breath, a small smile on his new face. He stared at the stars for for time, tracing them with his fingertip as he waited for the last hint of grogginess to fade from his processor. Eventually, he slowly turned away, fingertips lingering a moment longer against the glass. He was still alone in the hall, but he knew there was someone waiting for him elsewhere. He wasn’t sure how he knew that, but it didn’t concern him. It was actually reassuring.</p>
<p>He took his time as he wandered through the halls of the 'Prophecy', occasionally finding a few more pods that still contained sleeping forms inside. He once tried to peer inside one of them, but the glass was too fogged up for a proper view. He’d likely meet them all soon enough, when it was their time to wake up. He briefly wondered if he was the only one who woke up.</p>
<p>Finally, he reached the doors he had been searching for. He stood in front of them, a sudden nervousness taking hold of his frame. His wings lowered as he reached out and gripped the handles. He found it a bit strange that this pair of doors had them, when all other doors he had passed were electrically powered and needed either a pass-code or the push of a button to open.</p>
<p>Starhawk shook his head with a sigh, and pushed the heavy doors open. He was greeted to the sight of a very large and tall room. Or perhaps it was more appropriate to call it a chamber? He wasn’t sure. It likely didn’t really matter either. What did matter to him, was that he was supposed to be here. He turned his attention towards the front of the room. There, upon a small stage positioned in front of the tall glass windows, stood two figures.</p>
<p>The larger one had a black frame, a pair of tall dark horns on his head, and huge wings folded neatly against his back. His face was hidden behind a mask, but his glowing white optics stood out almost eerily. Beside him, a smaller mech with a slender, pearly white frame and golden accents stood. Four wings flared from his back and his blue optics glowed from under a golden crest. His features were soft, almost loving, like a mother.</p>
<p>Starhawk shyly lowered his head. He knew them, but at the same time, didn’t.</p>
<p>“Young One,” the white mech, Archangel, motioned him forward, “come here.”</p>
<p>The newborn’s wings flicked as he stepped forward, kneeling down respectfully only a few steps away from the pair.</p>
<p>“H-hello,” his voice wavered, and he internally cursed at himself, “my name is Starhawk.”</p>
<p>“Starhawk,” Archangel hummed fondly, “you may stand. Join us.”</p>
<p>Starhawk looked up at the two and slowly got up. Both mechs were huge, even Archangel stood a few heads taller than him. He didn’t fear them though. As scary as even the giant Liberator was, he knew he was safe. Just shy.</p>
<p>He stepped onto the stage to join the two. Archangel reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You have much to learn, Starhawk. But we both sense a greatness within you,” the white mech looked up at Liberator, who just hummed with a small nod.</p>
<p>“A greatness?” Starhawk blinked, “what kind of greatness.”</p>
<p>“You will know soon enough. We are in no rush,” Liberator grunted. His voice, despite being rather quiet, was incredibly rough and deep, sending shivers through Star’s wings and up his legs. It startled him a little.</p>
<p>“Was I the first one to wake up? I saw a few stasis pods on my way here, but none opened and I encountered no one else.”</p>
<p>“You were,” Archangel nodded, “we have been waiting a long time, waiting for the right time to wake you up.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Starhawk tilted his head.</p>
<p>“It was too risky, what with a long and incredibly violent war and all,” the white mech waved his hand dismissively, “but the fighting has started to die down. It’s safer now.”</p>
<p>The newborn hummed and glanced out towards the glass walls, again finding himself staring at the stars. He knew what a war was, but it was still difficult to comprehend. How terrible was it? </p>
<p>“What is my purpose?” He turned back towards the pair, “you said you sensed greatness within me. I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Soon,” Archangel smiled, “not yet, child. But soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>